Margaret
Margaret (マーガレット, Māgaretto) is a member of the Kuja tribe living on the island of Amazon Lily. She, along with Aphelandra and Sweetpea, saved Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza after they ate mushrooms that completely covered his body. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Masumi Asano (Japanese) Margaret is a young Kuja woman with short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, a slim, curvaceous figure and large breasts. Her birthday is April 9th. Like her fellow Kuja, she dresses in a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin that greatly show off her cleavage and long legs, and a white cape that seems to resemble a Navy jacket. She keeps her snake (which almost all Kuja women seem to have) whom is black and green striped wrapped around her waist at most times. She is also known to wear some type of striped legging similar to a stocking on her right leg, along with high-heeled boots. Gallery Personality Although it is forbidden to have men on the Amazon Lily, Margaret seems to have developed an interest in them ever since seeing Luffy, Natsu and Gray. She also seems to have developed an interest in Luffy's "Kintama" (a Japanese slang term for the male testicle which literally translates to "Golden ball(s)"), wanting Luffy to take them off, so she could have a look at them. This is mostly due to her misunderstanding and naïveté towards men, taking everything Luffy said as literal. She deems men as "useless" based on the impressions left by Luffy, but at the same time admitted she risked becoming attached to him if she stayed with him for too long, resulting in attacking him as a way of stopping herself. She also seems to admire her leader, Hancock Boa, calling her "the most beautiful woman in the world", and seems to hold no grudge against Hancock for petrifying her. Margaret is very honest, shown when she tried to take the full blame for Luffy's presence on Amazon Lily, prompting Sweetpea and Aphelandra to also try to take the blame with her. Relationships Friends/Allies *Kuja *Kuja Pirates **Hancock Boa **Marigold Boa **Sandersonia Boa **Aphelandra **Sweetpea *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Rayleigh Silvers *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Jimbei *Shakuyaku Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government Abilities and Powers Margaret appears to be a talented seamstress, as she was able to completely replicate Luffy's tattered vest and shorts, and even added a floral pattern and frills to his vest, much to his dismay. She also knows how to swim, as proven when she saved Luffy from drowning. Another note is that Amazon Lily is located in the Calm belt where Neptunians breed and so the sea around the island is full of Neptunians, yet she jumped in to save Luffy despite this. She was seen accompanying Hancock Boa on the Kuja pirate ship after the two year timeskip, indicating that she has become strong enough to become part of the crew, since only the strongest warriors are allowed on the ship. Weapons As with most of the other Kuja warriors, Margaret uses a snake that can morph into a bow to launch arrows at her target. She imbues Armament Haki into the arrows to increase their destructive powers, being able to pierce through trees with ease. While threatening Luffy to stay away from her, she held a dagger against him. Haki Like all the members of the Kuja tribe, Margaret possesses Haki, a manifestation of willpower of sorts. She can channel Armament Haki through her arrows, though she is unaware of its use in suppressing Cursed Fruits. This puts her above most other characters seen in the series as Haki is not a widely used ability. After the timeskip, Margaret has seemingly become a member of the Kuja pirate crew and thus she may have improved her abilities to use Haki. History Past Synopsis Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Amazon Lily Characters Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Team Natsu's Supporters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies